Vampire Ninja
by The Travel
Summary: Son of Sasuke and Tayuya had been torture by Orochimaru until he was taken in by Alucard years later with his new vampire powers he will show Orochimaru and others to fear him. Oc x Kurotsuchi Also Merill from Dragon age 2 and Agent Venom from Marvel are going to be in it.


{Otogakure}

A girl was screaming and cursing her name is Tayuya and the reason she is screaming is because she is giving birth.

"The baby is almost there I need you to push." said a doctor

"What do you think I'm doing you fu-aaaaaah"

"baby crying" Tayuya look up and saw her baby.

"It's a boy." said the doctor.

Tayuya took her son and look into his eyes and smile.

"Tayuya is the child born?"

Tayuya look up and saw the father of her child Sasuke Uchina. Sasuke had been secretly seeing her they been doing it for a couple of years, and after a night of passion Tayuya found out she was pregnant. Sasuke pick up his son and look into his eyes.

"Well looks who's here?" the two of them turn their heads and saw Orochimaru walking into the room Sasuke walk to him and handed him his son Tayuya eyes widen and rush out of the bed and grab her son away from Orochimaru,

"Sasuke what we're you thinking!?"

"The child s weak Orochimaru is going to strength him."

"Like hell! I will not let that snake fucker touch my son!" she said as hold her bady tightly.

Orochimaru knew that Tayuya would not give up her son, so we slowly walk away knowing that kid will be his one way or another.

"Don't worry sweetie I won't let anyone hurt you." Tayuya said as she gave son a kiss on the head.

{Two weeks later}

Tayuya died killed by ninjas from the Leaf and Sand and now the child is in the hands of Orochimaru.

"Are you sure you want to give me your only child?" Orochimaru asked

Sasuke really didn't care about his son "I don't care If he survive than he worth of being my son and if not than he will die like his weak mother." with that he left and leaving his son in the hands of a monster.

{5 Years later}

Years had gone by and the boy had have been beaten, bully, and experiment on. Orochimaru show no mercy he would force the boy to active his eyes but he couldn't and because of that the snake you torture him until he pass out. The only thing that would keep him going would be seeing his father and mother, he doesn't know why his parents left him with this monster but doesn't care once he finish his training he could go back to his parents and be done with this hellhole. Right now he was room (which was a blanket, a pillow, and a bucket) he was trying to get some sleep when all of sudden he heard strange sound coming out just then the door to his room was kick open. The person standing in front was someone he never seen before he was wearing a long red jacket, a red hat, he has sharp teeth, was holding weird metal things, and his eyes were that of a demon. The man look at the boy for a couple of seconds he then grab the boy and ran out of the base. As they left the man pull out a piece of paper and throw it, once then a portal open and the two walk through it.

{Hellsing Mansion, London, England}

After exiting the portal the two of them was in front of a mansion.

"Your late!"

They look up and saw a woman with long blond hair, wearing glasses, and a suite.

"My apologies Sir Intergra I ran into trouble." said the man in the red coat

"Then explain the child?" asked Intergra

The man handed her a couple of files she then grab them and started to read and as she finish reading it she understand who this was.

"He can stay (she then turn to the door) Walter can you please take him to a room so he could get some rest."

The doors open and a man came his name is Walter the butler to the Hellsing family, he gave a small bow and took the boy to get some rest.

{Hellsing Mansion hallway}

"So you work for them?" the boy asked

"Yes I work for this family for many years, by the way did Alucard scare you?" the boy didn't know who that is "Oh sorry you probably don't know who that is he's the guy who brought you here." The boy nodded, they soon stop in front of a door.

"Thank you and also your weapons are interesting." Walter doesn't understand of what he meant "The gloves that you are wearing have wires on each fingers good for range attacks."

Walter gave a smile and said "Well it seems you know weapons, can you fight?"

"Yes, do you want to fight?"

Walter laugh a little bit _'This is going to be fun.'_

{Area}

Walter was watching the boy as he was getting ready to fight.

"Are ready?" Walter asked the boy nodded "Good let's begin."

The boy throw two kunai's, Walter just smirk as he wave his hands as the wires from his gloves block the attack.

' _You have to do bett-'_ he soon felt pain on his arms and saw cuts he then turn his head and saw two more kunai's on the wall _'He threw four!?'_

"Are you getting tired old man!?"

Walter smile as he adjust his glasses "Oh we're just getting started!"

As the two continue to fight they were being watch by Alucard and Interga, as they were watching Alucard notice on how the boy fights.

' _It seems this isn't the first time the boy been into a fight and by the looks of it he has kill_ _in the past.'_

As he continue to watch he notice the boy going moving faster than any human he have every met just then blood coming out of the boy's eyes out Alucard then notice something coming from his eyes. In seconds the boy went even more faster that no one can see him except for the vampire and he could see the boy holding a kunai and was about to stab Walter in the back, Alucard quickly grab the boy and slam him to the ground knocking him out.

"My word!" said Walter "Was he about to kill me?"

Just then Interga came into view holding the files "I had someone translate these files, it said he was bred for killing and he was use for experiments like the others."

' _Others?'_ Alucard ask himself until he realize on were the others were _'The missing people.'_ he remember that Interga send him on a mission to find people who gone missing, he search for days and found nothing until he found someone who was getting kidnap by some creep with bleach white skin. The creep try to kill Alucard but fail and lost an arm, the creep brought out a piece of paper and ran into the portal Alucard grab couple of those papers that the creep drop and follow him. After coming though the portal he could see dead bodies of the missing people he then notice people coming to kill him, Alucard just smile as he brought out two guns and started to kill everyone he then notice a door and saw the boy. Right now Alucard was holding the boy who was knock out and felt pity for the first time he feels pity.

"Master, may I take the in?" he asked

"As a minion?"

"As a son."

Both Interga and Walter were both shock on what they heard this but Interga let the vampire keep the boy. And as Alucard walk of with the boy Walter ask what the boy name, Interga look at knight who was a lance.

"We will call him Lance."


End file.
